Raura!
So since a Raia Page was made :) a lot of users had different opinions why not make a Raura Page right :P We all know how cute and adorable they look ( i cant beilive i said that xD) since the first Austin & Ally episode <3 so if you ship this pairing as a couple or frienship name add your name :) (Please dont hate on the ship name) Raura is so ADORAURABLE! <3 And for the TV Show Pairing, please see Auslly Raura Shippers :) *Summer!!! (Summerpinkheart2002) just as friends lol!!! *Esther (Bombom6206) (Friend way xD). *Corey!!!!!!!! <3 (CoolCoreyCat13) (RAURA FTW!!!) *Scream (SCREAM4AUSLLY) (as friends) *KLA (KidLovesAuslly) (It's my blood, RAURA 4EVER! And they are ARAURABLE!!! <3 <3 <3 <3) *Ausllyaddict *AusllyRocking (ITS THE AIR I BREATHE! RAURA FTW <3) *Hannah (THEY R MY OTP!!!!) *Nutter (YUSHEZ) *Auslly12 (cutest couple ever!!!!!<3) *TaylorR5A&A *Veronica (I ship auslly more but RAURA IS SO CUUUUUTEE :D) *Swiftie (i ship them as JUST friends, I will never ever ever ship them as a couple.....like ever :P) *AzureMist (I kinda ''ship Raura, that's just how I work with real life ships.) *Mel AHHHHHHH!!! So.adorable! EEP! ������ *Sarah ( CUTEST COUPLE EVER!!!! RAURA FTW!!!) *Jayla (= *Megan (AustinAndAllyAddict: RAURAAAA!!) *R5girl Aka Chelsea :3 (MY OTP :3) *Eileen516 *Olivia Raura Moments! <3 BPT4L9oCYAA0WBr.jpg imagesCA7AQLGE.jpg imagesCAHYUBKC.jpg tumblr_inline_mlkizrKhns1qz4rgp.gif laura and ross.jpg untitled (2)dada.png raura 6.jpg raura 5.jpg raura 4.jpg raura 3.jpg raura 10.jpg raura 9.jpg raura 122.jpg raura 11.jpg raura 12.jpg KEEP CALM .jpg Just ship it.jpg INSANE RAURA.jpg images (2)llove.jpg images (3)raura.jpg untitled (11)cuteeeeeeeeeeeee.png Jj.jpg Ross-lynch-laura-marano-disney-upfront.jpg R.jpg Raura so cute.jpg Ross-lynch-laura-marano-sirius-xm.jpg raura with guitars.jpg 484634_351130684987254_1889333086_n.png Raura_anjhfnjfj.jpg BPv5aL4CIAEcBka.jpg BPv6cKkCAAARjGr.jpg BPv8BWfCQAAY0gQ.jpg BPv8h8RCUAAfWLo.jpg BPwFGh_CIAAlYUj.jpg BPv-eduCUAA6whk.jpg Tumblr mov98bthgY1re0vaco1 250.gif BPzfRX0CYAAafX2.jpg go crazy and ship raura.png tumblr_mqkljvIygB1rqz0x9o2_250.jpg tumblr_mqkljvIygB1rqz0x9o1_250-1.jpg tumblr_mqkljvIygB1rqz0x9o3_400.jpg images-9.jpeg images-10.jpeg images-20.jpeg images-14.jpeg raura edit.jpg a13.jpg Raura photo edit.jpg Raura after a boat ride in Australia.jpg raura.png tumblr_mqp5hwjHQn1rqz0x9o1_500.jpg|Ross, you a little jealous? ;) Ross-lynch-and-laura-marano-dating.jpg *They have the cutest hugs ever!!! *They match their outfits sometimes.(not planned though...at least as far as I know) *They have these jokes called Laura jokes.(or should I say Raura jokes xD) *When 'Auslly' is mentioned in interviews, Laura and Ross both slightly blush. *Laura called Ross a sweetheart and Laura called Ross adorkable in the livechat with the cast. *Ross seemed upset/jealous when Laura and Raini thought 'Raura' was their friendship name. *Ross said 'Raura and Auslly' in the livechat. *Ross helped Laura with her makeup once. *Ross and Laura went to Kansas City together to take pictures and sign autographs with fans. *Ross called Laura interesting. *Laura described Ross as a sweetheart and a talented guy. *Ross tucked a piece of Laura`s hair back behind her. *In a photo Laura is playing Guitar Hero with Ross and she has a yellow guitar, in another photo it shows Ross with the same one. Indicating that Ross let Laura use his yellow guitar. *They went to Australia together. *Ross was Laura's first kiss (The Kiss in Chapters & Choices) *Ross jokingly says that Laura isn't a better dancer than her character, Ally. *Ross and Laura both went to a kid's hospital together. *Laura follows all of Ross's siblings and Ross's parents, and Ross himself. *Laura attended a R5 Concert On May 19th, 2013 *Ross and Laura both know what 'Raura' is. *In a blooper in Campers & Complications, Ross & Laura actually leaned in ''too close in one take. * Pics :) Raura Videos :) Rivals Resther!!! Raia Relody Regan! ROSHLEY! Moss!!! Rossy Category:Shippers Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:Parings Category:Clubs Category:Love Category:Ships Category:Users Category:Videos Category:Gallery Category:Pairings